Globetrotter
by Goldengel
Summary: AU! Harry ist fertig mit der Schule und besucht nun eine Auroren Schule. Es ist nicht leicht alleine zu leben, aber mit etwas Hilfe ist es zu schaffen. Schlechte Summary. Wird sich ggf. noch ändern!


**Globetrotter**

**Teil:** 1?

**Genre:** AU

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't ask, don't sue, don't tell

**Summary:** Harry ist fertig mit der Schule und besucht nun eine Auroren- Schule. Es ist nicht leicht alleine zu leben, aber mit etwas Hilfe ist es zu schaffen.

**Warnings:** SLASH, AU, OOC

**Pairings:** wird auf Harry x Draco hinauslaufen.

**Author:** Goldengel

**AT ALL:** Dieses Kapitel ist nicht gebetat. Wer Lust hat, kann sich melden. Ansonsten ignoriere ich Buch 6 **vollkommen**. D.h. Snape ist lieb, Dumbledore lebt. Ok? 

**Anything else:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen (wer nicht?)

Der Digitalwecker der auf Harry Potters Nachttisch stand begann um Punkt 7 Uhr laut zu pfiepsen. Er wurde sofort wieder zum stillschweigen gebracht, denn Harry musste nicht mehr aufgeweckt werden, er saß schon seit über einer halben Stunde wach in seinem Bett und las sich den Brief durch, der vor drei Wochen in sein Haus geflattert war.

Gebbler- Auroren- Universitätsschule Leiter: Theodore Gebbler 

(Orden der Merlin, Zweiter Klasse, Dipl. Auror mit Auszeichnung, Ganz hohes Tier im Verband für Auroren)

Sehr geehrter Mr. Harry Potter,

wir haben Ihre Bewerbung für unsere Universität genauestens in Betracht gezogen und haben uns, auf Grund Ihrer hervorragenden Endnoten, dazu entschlossen Sie an unserer Schule aufzunehmen.

Die Ausbildung zu einem Auroren dauert 3-5 Jahre und benötigt viel Durchhaltevermögen, denn es sie gehört zu den schwersten Künsten in der Welt der Magie. Deshalb werden Sie zuerst für ein halbes Jahr an unsere Schule kommen und danach können Sie entscheiden, ob sie bleiben wollen, oder nicht.

Die Gebbler- Auroren- Universitätsschule wurde schon mit jedem Orden ausgezeichnet, den eine Schule erhalten kann. Der Gründer, Hermann Gebbler, kam ursprünglich aus Deutschland, ist dann aber auf die Hogwarts- Schule gegangen und hat sich entschlossen in England zu bleiben. Da es aber sein größter Wunsch war, Auror zu werden, es nur leider keine Schulen dafür gab, entschloss er sich selbst eine zu gründen. Dies ist nun mehr als 200 Jahre her. Seit dem wurde die Schule nur von Gebblers Nachfahren geleitet.

Es ist bekannt, dass Auroren die nach der Gebbler'schen Methode ausgebildet wurden, leistungsfähiger sind und auch länger im Amt bleiben.

Dies war nun ein kleiner Einblick in die Geschichte unserer Schule und ich hoffe, dass Sie uns innerhalb der nächsten Woche eine Eule zukommen lassen, in der Sie uns bestätigen, dass Sie unsere Eule erhalten haben und auch immer noch an unsere Schule wollen.

Wir bitten Sie am 5.September im Tropfenden Kessel vor Ort zu sein und am 6.September mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zu uns kommen werden. Es reicht, wenn Sie dem Schaffner sagen, dass Sie zur Gebbler- Schule wollen. Die Fahrt ist kostenlos für Sie, wenn sie ihm diesen Brief zeigen.

Außerdem brauchen Sie sich nicht um Bücher oder andere Utensilien kümmern. Wir bitten Sie aber

Ihren Zauberstab

Ihren Kessel

Ihre Waage

Ihr Sortiment an Glas- und Kristallfläschchen

Ihre restlichen Zaubertrankzutaten

mitzubringen. Mit restlichen Sachen werden Sie vor Ort ausgestattet.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

_Theodore Gebbler_

Leiter der Gebbler- Auroren- Universitätsschule

Natürlich hatte Harry sofort Hedwig mit der schnellen Antwort, er würde kommen, losgeschickt. Und mittlerweile war es der 5. September. Das heißt, heute würde er für immer von den Dursleys wegkommen, da er dort eine der Studenten- Wohnungen nehmen würde. Seine Sachen waren schon gepackt. Das Zimmer bestand nun nur noch aus einem Schrank, einem Bett und einem Schreibtisch und der Rest, zusätzlich Hedwigs Käfig, war in seinem, natürlich magisch vergrößertem, Koffer. Hedwig selber hatte von Harry angeordnet bekommen, nachdem sie den Brief zur Schule gebracht hatte, zum Tropfenden Kessel zu bringen. Dort würde sie dann auf seinem Zimmer warten.

Harry stand auf, zog sich seine Anziehsachen an, die er sich am Vorabend noch rausgelegt hatte, stopfte den Brief in seine Hosentasche und zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Koffer nach unten schweben. Da die Dursleys aber erst in einer halben Stunde aufstehen und in einer Stunde losfahren würde, machte Harry etwas, was er nie wieder für sie machen wollte: Frühstück.

Er ging in die Küche und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes deckte er den Tisch, während er Eier in die Pfanne schlug, Brötchen aufbackte und Speck briet. Dann machte er noch frischen Orangensaft, natürlich mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes und stellte dann alles auf den Tisch. Flott ging er noch zur Tür und holte die Post und legte sie an Vernons Platz. Dann hörte er auch schon Schritte auf der Treppe und dann kam Dudley in die Küche.

„Morgen.", murmelte der nur und setzte sich gegenüber von Harry, der mittlerweile am Tisch saß und sich ein Brötchen aufschnitt.

„Morgen.", sagte Harry fröhlich, da er schon seit sieben Jahren auf diesen Tag gewartet hatte.

Die Dursleys waren in letzter Zeit unwahrscheinlich nett zu ihm gewesen. Petunia hatte ihm noch neue Anziehsachen gekauft und Vernon hat mit Harry über seine neue Schule geredet. Harry selber hatte den Verdacht, die Dursleys wurden jetzt nett zu ihm, damit er zu Hause bleibt und sie nicht schutzlos waren, gegen Einbrecher oder aber Nachzügler Voldemorts, die Harry doch noch töten wollten und noch nicht wussten, dass er nicht mehr zu Hause wohnte und ihrem Meister noch eine letzte Ehre erweisen wollten. Denn Harry hatte Voldemort, mit Hilfe vieler anderer z.B. Hermine, Ron, allen Mitglieder des Ordens, sowie Sirius und selbst Draco Malfoy, was Harry immer noch wunderte, getötet.

Sirius war vor einem Jahr plötzlich bei Remus Lupin aufgetaucht. Er war total verwirrt und konnte sich an nichts mehr, was in den letzten zwei Jahren passiert war, erinnern. Jetzt nahm er aber einen Trank, der sein Gedächtnis nach und nach erneuern sollte. Bisher gab es noch keine Fortschritte.

Draco Malfoy hatte er nach dem Falle Voldemorts nicht mehr gesehen.

Hermine und Ron hatte er nur in den Ferien eine Woche gesehen und seit dem nicht mehr. Er wird sie auch in den nächsten Monaten kaum sehen, da sie beide jeweils andere Sachen machen. Ron ging erst mal für ein Jahr nach Rumänien zu Charlie um dort den Umgang mit Drachen zu lernen, da dies ihn seit kurzem brennend interessiert. Auch wenn Molly strikt dagegen war.

Hermine machte ein Praktikum im St. Mungo- Krankenhaus und sie hatte für B.ELFE.R schon über 50 Mitglieder gewonnen.

Dudley hatte abgenommen, war gewachsen und hatte sogar vor einigen Wochen seine Freundin Tracy mit nach Hause gebracht und seinen Eltern und sogar Harry vorgestellt. Sie war eher klein und sehr zierlich, hatte braune lange Haare und blaue Augen. Sie war hübsch, aber nicht gerade Harrys Fall.

„Wer hat denn frühstück gemacht?", fragte Vernon, als er in die Küche kam und sich ans Tischende setzte und unterbrach damit Harrys Gedanken.

„Harry.", meinte Dudley, als er sich sein zweites Brötchen aufschnitt.

„Ja ja, Harry.", meinte Vernon, etwas in Gedanken verloren, als er seine Zeitung aufschlug und sie las.

Keine 5 Minuten später kam Petunia in die Küche und setzte sich neben Dudley an den Tisch. Sie wünschte keinem von ihnen einen Guten Morgen, sondern schenkte sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein, nippte kurz daran, nahm sich die Hälfte von Dudleys Brötchen, was dieser mit einem „Hey!" verteidigen wollte und aß es ohne etwas drauf zu tun. Gegen Petunia war selbst Dudley machtlos.

Harry versuchte Dudleys Blick aufzufangen, da er nur zu gerne wissen wollte, was mit Petunia los war. Sonst war sie nie so ungesprächig, sondern würde gleich damit beginnen, dass die Nachbarn McLarren sich schon wieder ein neues Auto gekauft hatten. Doch da es Dudley regelrecht verhindern wollte, Harry anzusehen, gab dieser es auf und nahm sich noch ein Brötchen und aß es.

Als alle mit frühstücken fertig waren und Harry Vernon noch einmal alles über seine neue Schule erzählt hatte, brachte Harry seinen Koffer ins Auto und setzte sich selber hinten zu Dudley auf die Rückbank. Vernon startete den Motor und Petunia hatte immer noch kein Wort gesagt, sondern drehte das Radio auf und die Stille zu vertuschen, die im Auto herrschte.

Als sie wenig später in London angekommen waren, brachten die Dursleys Harry noch bis zum Tropfenden Kessel. Dort nahm Tom seinen Koffer an sich und brachte ihn auf Harrys Zimmer, der Nummer 212.

Harry selbst verabschiedete sich von den Dursleys und musste Petunia, die das erste Mal an diesem Tag sprach, versprechen wöchentlich eine Eule zu schicken und gelegentlich sie besuchen zu kommen. Dann drückte Vernon ihm noch einen Briefumschlag in die Hand und umarmte ihn und selbst Dudley umarmte ihn. Dann begann Petunia plötzlich zu schluchzen und ging zügig zurück zum Auto. Harry winkte Vernon und Dudley noch zu und ging dann selber in das Wirtshaus hinein.

**-tbc-**


End file.
